1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch device favorably used for opening and closing a trunk lid which is to close a trunk room.
2. Description of the Related Art
A latch device to be installed in a vehicle such as an automobile includes a manual release type latch device and an electric release type latch device. Which of the manual release type latch device and the electric release type latch device should be installed in the vehicle is selected according to a type, a grade, and a specification of the vehicle. Thereby, for a purpose of reducing the number of part items to be managed or reducing the number of a stock of parts, standardization of parts is facilitated between the manual release type latch device and the electric release type latch device.
Specifically, in the manual release type latch device and the electric release type latch device, standardization of a base plate, a latch, and a ratchet is realized. An invention in which by adding a part to an open lever for the manual release type latch device (hereinafter, referred to as the “manual release open lever”), the open lever serves as an open lever for the electric release type latch device (hereinafter, referred to as the “electric release open lever”) is proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-101080).
However, in the invention described above, by adding the part (spacer portion) to the manual release open lever, the open lever serves as the electric release open lever. Therefore, there is a need for stocking and managing both the manual release open lever and the electric release open lever or stocking and managing the manual release open lever and the part to be added. From this, standardization of the manual release open lever and the electric release open lever has been required.
In a case where the base plate is standardized, a stopper portion for stopping the open lever at a standby position is provided by cutting and bending the base plate. The stopper portion is provided while avoiding an arrangement space of a worm wheel installed in the electric release type latch device. Therefore, the latch device is not easily downsized.